


Obvious Confessions

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Series: Breath of the Wild University AU [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, Mute Link, Nonbinary Sheik, Other, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Link and Sheik are on a ''''friend date'''' and Sheik seems nervous.





	Obvious Confessions

Sheik had been fidgety all evening, and it was starting to worry Link. Did they have something to say? Because he was sort of worried that it was something bad. He was worried that Sheik maybe didn’t want to go out on their ‘friend’ dates anymore, or maybe they were ill or maybe they were dropping out of university or maybe...maybe Sheik had a boyfriend who wasn’t him. All of those were very real possibilities, and there was only so long that Link could stand to worry about them.

‘What’s the matter?’ He wrote it down and showed the paper to Sheik- although Sheik had said that they would start trying to learn sign language, their rather clumsy hand symbols were hardly good enough to hold a decent conversation yet. So writing was still the best form of communication.

Sheik sighed, pulling at the edges of their sleeves for what must have been the seventieth time that evening. “I wanted to ask you something but also I feel like I need to tell you stuff first,” they said. “And I don’t know how to say it, even though I planned it all out in my head.”

Link considered how to reply for a moment, then scribbled something down. ‘If you can’t say it, write it?’ The phrase was accompanied by a small smiley face, and then Link passed the pen over to Sheik.

Sheik smiled, immediately picking up the pen and shielding what they were writing with their hand. Link was starting to get worried, but he knew he just had to leave Sheik to it. He was no stranger to nervousness when trying to communicate something different, so he knew he just had to be patient. ‘I’m nonbinary.’ Sheik eventually showed him what they’d written, and he looked at it for a moment and nodded. “Is that it?”

Link nodded again, taking the notepad back so that he could write down a better explanation. ‘I have you on three different social media sites and you use neutral pronouns on all of them.’ Showing that to Sheik, they looked a little sheepish. ‘What were you going to ask me?’

“No, no way can we move on that quickly,” Sheik said, but they were smiling now so Link wasn’t too worried. “Can’t we talk about it? I don’t know if you know what that means, or what it means to me, or anything. I don’t know if you understand how I see myself and my sexuality and that’s...sort of important. Sorry, I should just ask you what I was planning anyway, shouldn’t I? We can talk after.”

‘I know you’re nervous,’ Link wrote, reaching out with his right hand to squeeze Sheik’s hand as he continued to write. ‘But I know what nonbinary means and I really want to know what you wanted to ask me about.’

“Ah, shoot,” Sheik said, which was just about as cute as when they swore in Sheikah. “I- I know we’ve been going on sort of dates basically since we met, but I really like you? Ouch. That’s not meant to be a question, I’m just nervous. Link, don’t look at me like that, I don’t know what you’re thinking! I want to date you properly but if not I still really want to be friends and we can go on friend dates and stuff.”

Link was just watching Sheik, a smile twitching at his lips that he was desperately trying to hold back so as not to put Sheik off. When they’d finished with their awkward word vomit, he wrote something else down, holding it up to show them. ‘Are you asking me to be your boyfriend? If so, yes!’ He’d ended the note with a little doodle of a heart.

Sheik let out a funny strangled sort of noise. “Thank you,” they practically squeaked. “Yes, I was.” Link smiled at them. “I sort of wanted to ask from the start but I didn’t want to rush you or anything but it’s all worked out great now.” Sheik stopped to grin at him and Link returned it. He was so happy. 

Before the rush of happiness could wear off, Link reached over and took Sheik’s hand again. This time, though, he lifted it up, kissing the back of it. He was a little too shy to properly kiss Sheik in a public place at the moment, but a small gesture like that was just fine. He looked up, and Sheik was blushing a bright red. He grinned at them again, not letting go of their hand.

“That’s probably the most charming thing you’ve ever done,” Sheik said with a laugh. “How’s your tea?”

Link looked down at his mostly empty cup and gave Sheik a thumbs up. It was just like them to change the subject so abruptly from romance to tea, and it brought an even bigger grin to his lips. He really couldn’t have asked for anything more out of this date. He wouldn’t want any more from a person to date. ‘If I’m your boyfriend, what do I call you?’

“Well, my boyfriend,” Sheik said with a smile that was definitely slightly making fun of him, “you call me Sheik, seeing as that’s my name.” Link stuck his tongue out at them, and they laughed. “I don’t really know. I didn’t think much further than you saying yes or no, honestly.”

‘Well I said yes,’ Link scrawled, and Sheik smiled at him again. Link loved their smile- when they were truly happy, it was so open and bright. How Sheik could ever have thought he would say no, Link didn’t know.

“I know you did,” they said. “Calling me your partner sounds a bit like I’m a cowboy or something, which I like.” They suddenly started giggling. “How about ‘Sheik is the comrade of my heart’?”

Link laughed then, something he didn’t do often. As a general rule, he stayed completely quiet. But today was worth a happy laugh, he figured. ‘Comrade of my heart sounds good,’ he wrote. ‘Silly, but good.’

“I love the sound of your laugh,” Sheik said, and Link knew he was blushing because it felt like his whole face was next to a fire. “I’ve heard people say significant other before, but honestly that just sounds like you’re talking about a big dick.”

Link just grinned, looked down at his pants, and made a ‘so-so’ gesture with his hand. That had him blushing even more, but now Sheik was laughing too so it was definitely worth it. He hadn’t felt so happy in months. Maybe years. “You are so cute,” Sheik said. “Maybe we could find out what I think of your judgement, but some other time. I’m not sure- I don’t want it to be like that. I don’t want to go straight into having sex.”

‘It’s alright,’ Link wrote down, blushing a little. He looked around, wondering if anyone had heard Sheik. Sex was not something he especially wanted to be discussing in a public place. That could wait until later, when they were alone somewhere. ‘Did you want to come back to my flat? We could talk more and I have biscuits.’

“You have biscuits? I’m sold,” Sheik said with a grin. “I’m not finished with my tea yet though, so maybe we could stick around for a little longer?” Link was perfectly happy with that, so he sat back in his chair and let out a content sigh. He picked up his own cup, shaking it a little to mix everything up again and drinking the last of his tea in one mouthful. It wasn’t exactly boiling hot anymore- they’d been sitting here for almost an hour.

While watching Sheik sit there, Link had an idea, so he picked up the pad of paper and moved it so Sheik wouldn’t be able to see what he was writing. ‘You’re really pretty,’ he started. ‘I like your hair and your sense of style is A+++, no one can pull off a floaty scarf like you can.’

He looked up, and found Sheik eyeing him over the top of their cup of tea. “What’s that you’re writing?” They nodded to his notepad, an eyebrow raised. “It’s taking you a very long time… Should I be worried?” Link shook his head and continued writing.

‘You’re really smart and you’re always patient with me no matter what,’ he wrote. ‘You’re always so flattering even when I feel like I’m a walking rubbish bin and I haven’t been outside in three days.’

“Alright… If not worried, I’m definitely curious. May I see yet?” Link considered it, then nodded and passed the paper over. He watched as Sheik read it, nervously biting his lip as he waited for a response. Judging by the smile spreading over their face, it wasn’t going to be a negative reaction. “Thanks,” Sheik just about managed to squeak. “You’re already better than the only other boyfriend I ever had. You’re cuter, too.”

They passed the notebook back and Link quickly wrote a response. ‘Other boyfriend? You never mentioned him before.’ He was actually sort of worried. He had no experience with dating before and he was suddenly very worried that Sheik would be judging him against this past boyfriend constantly.

“Don’t worry,” Sheik said darkly. “He wasn’t exactly a great person. I’d...rather not talk about him in public.” The smile on their face faltered, and Link immediately reached across the table to take their hand again, squeezing it tight. He wouldn’t let anything ruin this date. “Thanks,” they said, the smile returning as they finished their tea. “Let’s go now, then? We can sit on your tiny shitty sofa.”

‘We can sit on my ‘tiny shitty sofa’ and cuddle,’ Link wrote, and Sheik’s smile widened. ‘There are benefits to it being small and you being warm.’

“Sounds perfect to me.” Sheik set their empty teacup down and stood up, offering a hand to Link. He took it, standing up as well and turning to leave. He was convinced, now- this was easily the happiest moment of his life at university, and maybe just in his life in general.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, as always!


End file.
